


Captured Memories

by peachysoft



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysoft/pseuds/peachysoft
Summary: Prompto Argentum, was a passionate photographer.He loved to take photos, he loved to capture beautiful moments From breathtaking sunsets of a thousand dancing colours putting on the most beautiful of displays, to the mind-boggling size of a Zu's wings as it flies over head sunshine bouncing of its abnormally large feathers on its way to Astrals know where.





	Captured Memories

Prompto Argentum, was a passionate photographer.

He loved to take photos, he loved to capture beautiful moments From breathtaking sunsets of a thousand dancing colours putting on the most beautiful of displays, to the mind-boggling size of a Zu's wings as it flies over head sunshine bouncing of its abnormally large feathers on its way to Astrals know where. 

Scenes with his friends his beautiful too good for this world friends, Random shots of moments where Ignis was probably considering turning them into his next dish or disowning them as his metaphorical children. Or the reaction of the older's terrible puns terrorising the group once again. A few candid shots of the delicious food that put professional chefs to shame that he worked so hard to prepare for them

Shots of Gladio standing around seemingly lost in thought although statistically likely to be thinking of things to add to cup noodles, which really shouldn't be added to cup noodles. An abomination cup noodle crossover if you will. Or the aftermath of a really awkward flirting attempt that they all promised to never ever talk about again, of course he had to take a picture who would the blonde be if he didn't? 

And those photos that were mistakeable for the advertising of an action packed movie, those were the ones publishers where etching to grab up for. When they'd fight the daemons, the magical, the plain vile looking ones and that one weird snake person. 

Pictures of Noctis, King of all Kings, when he'd summon the power of the Astral(s) in a glorious moment of stunning power and beauty. As they fought for him. As they made the enemy feel nothing short of absolute 'oh shit I really fucked up now', moments before their defeat. It was a sight to behold and a sight to definitely put in the scrapbook. 

And then there was him. **Noctis Lucis Caelum. **

His best friend, His soul mate, His dearest beloved. 

It was an understatement to say Prompto had any shortage of photos of the dark haired boy. From highschool to his moments as king. He had them all. The photos where he defeatedly sat on the weird Kenny Crow Bench's they'd encountered along their journey. His oh so precious face of laughter. When he stood triumphantly on the base of a camp spot having taken 3 hours prior to find it. Every moment he breathed was a moment worth capturing, a moment worth remembering. 

His favourite photo was when they had gone fishing in the early hours, the serenity of it was almost scary. They were at some feeling of happiness and peace, something to be cherished. A candid photo of Noctis as his feet dangled from the water's edge , staring down and the plants submerged below them. He looked almost happy, the happiest he'd been in a while. All the worries and burdens that lay so heavily on his shoulders lifted for only but a moment as all his focus directed at the water below. The sun only just rising hitting the water and him. It was breathtaking and what Prompto would to be in that moment for eternity, he would be happy with that. 

He captured so much. But there was still so much the blonde wished he had the chance to capture,immortalise forever. 

The way Noctis would hold him oh so gently as they squished together in a small and uncomfortable hotel bed but they didn't mind because they had each other and that's all they needed. 

The way his surprisingly soft and gentle hands felt as they held hands. 

How his lips fit in so perfectly with his own like they were made to be. 

_Mornings where the blonde would simply stare at the other held so carefully in his arms, head resting on his chest. watching how the sunlight creeping in from the blinds would hit his face making Noctis look almost ethereal. Short moments of peace where they could breathe before going out in the world that seemed hell bent to make them suffer. _

His head hurt, pounding, as he so desperately tried to hold the rivers threatening to overflow. 

Prompto wished, Oh how Prompto wished he took photos of those moments and so many more. Capture them so he could never forget of what once was, and what could've been. Slowly things became hazy and he hated it, he wanted to remember that gorgeous face till the day he died.

Because now he couldn't be reminded anymore, he couldn't kiss him, he couldn't love him like he craved to, he couldn't see him. 

> _ **Because Noctis was dead, Noctis was no longer here with him. ** _
> 
> _ _

Prompto couldn't help it no longer they were overflowing, Because it hurt to much to handle. Why him? Why was he given a fate so cruel. 

He had experienced a dark world, a world shrouded in darkness which he restored the light only to never be able to see what he had achieved. Only to not celebrate it with them. Only to not experience a world free of the daemons that held it in a firm suffocating grasp. 

Only to fade away, without even a body to Bury. Only to slowly be forgotten , nothing but a memory that time slowly faded away. 

Teardrops fell onto the photos held dearly in Prompto hands, he hurt and nothing could ever make it feel better. 

He missed him, He missed them. He missed the little family they had. 

Ignis had long passed, not making it more than a year after the prince. No one to cook a delicious meal for him or crack those god awful puns with Noctis that always made them cry and laugh all at once. He missed him dearly, he missed his food, he missed his care, he missed how he kept them all together. 

Gladio lived on, although they rarely communicated. No longer teasing each other. No longer the close friends they once were. And it hurt. He wanted to go back, he didn't like this future, he didn't like this not one bit, he hated that the family he loved so much was no longer there.

_Prompto hated it._

** _One became 4_ **

** _4 became 2._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise, sincerely.


End file.
